


leaving the centricide fandom, and what that means for me

by eggslut420



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Other, please respect my decision, read it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420
Summary: hi! im leaving the centricide fandom. ill be explaining this in the work.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	leaving the centricide fandom, and what that means for me

hi, im bones. yall know me under the lovely moniker of eggslut420, but i have an announcement to make.

im leaving the centricide fandom. im no longer going to be interacting with centricide related content, writing centricide fanworks, or take part in anything relating to such.

why am i doing this, you may ask? well, theres several reasons.

1\. im 13, and the centricide fandom really is not the best place for me to be at a young age considering a lot of stuff that happens within the fandom.

2\. my obsession with it was unhealthy to the point where centricide was my personality. i dont want to attach myself to something like that again, it was not good for me. i didnt see the issue with it until i started to let go. letting go is best for me in this stage of my life.

3\. i have many critiques of jregs content, such as the fact that he doesnt do anything to keep nazis out of his fandom. i understand that thats part of his public image and satire, but regardless, its still not an okay thing to do.

if ur part of the centricide fandom, i have zero issues w that!! i just dont want to associate myself w it anymore :-)

now, id like to clarify the fact that i am still part of the realicide fandom. my liking for realicide is a healthy interest and not one that was genuinely out of control. i also respect that the realicide team tries their best keep nazis out of their fandom.

thanks for reading :-) and remember, u are loved <3


End file.
